My Secret, The Reason of Our Love
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Gilbert, seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari bumi karena dihukum diharuskan mencari gadis yang menyukainya... Bahkan MENCINTAINYA! Sayangnya titel sebagai pemilik perusahaan dan wajah tampan tidak menggoyahkan hati gadis yang dipujanya... Inilah kisah bagaimana Gilbert merebut hati gadis itu sambil menyembunyikan dirinya sebagai malaikat!
1. Prologue : The Older Secret

Author : kepikiran cerita baru waktu beli komik one-shot... #nyengir

Gilbert : kesesese... sekarang author bikin cerita untukku lagi!

Author : ya.. begitulah dan ini pairing favorit-ku! Kyaaaaa!

Gilbert : hmm? Dasar author tidak awesome

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning **: AU human universe, gaje, abal, aneh, typo(s) dll

* * *

"Kesesese! Rasakan ini!"Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah mengenai rumah yang menyebabkan rumah itu hancur.

"GILBERT!"sebuah suara terdengar

Anak kecil yang ternyata sedang memegang sebuah panah berwarna emas kemudian menghentikan perbuatannya,iapun langsung mengeluarkan sayap dan terbang. Sesampainya di suatu tempat yang terang benderang, ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat tua dengan sayap.

"Kau! Kau sudah melakukan perbuatan yang buruk berkali-kali! Karena itu kuhukum kau untuk di bumi hingga menemukan cinta sejati dengan manusia!"omelnya

"Aku tidak peduli!"kata anak itu

"Gilbert! Kekuatanmu kusegel!"

Langsung saja anak berumur sekitar lima tahunan itu terjatuh dan sayap yang ada dibelakangnya menghilang. Anak itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

"TIDAK AWESOOOOMMMEEE!"teriaknya

**19 tahun setelah kejadian itu...**

"Kyaaa! Beilschmidt brothers itu keren ya!"

"kudengar mereka akan bersekolah di Hetalia University(1) ya?"

"Ehhh? Bukannya itu sekolah elit dan terpencil?"

"tapi walaupun begitu, yang lulus dari sana orang-orang yang top banget!"

Banyak gadis-gadis yang membicarakan kedua pemuda yang saat itu sedang berjalan di kota Hamburg, Jerman. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat berbeda namun yang paling pasti keduanya terkenal diantara para gadis. Mereka melangkah gontai dengan wajah berbeda. Yang satu terlihat santai diselingi tertawa dan yang satunya memasan wajah aku-harus-sabar-didekat-orang-ini.

"Oi West! Ayolah... sesekali tersenyum pada gadis!"kata orang yang sesekali tertawa itu.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Ludwig! Dan mana kharismamu! Kau tidak terlihat seperti pemegang East Mobile GmbH di Utrecht itu!"terdengar nada sang adik yang sudah kesal

Sang kakak hanya bisa terdiam dan terlihat menahan tawa

"Kesesese... mein klein bruder(2) ini benar-benar tidak awesome ya? Ayolah... ini hari terakhir kita di negara ini! Dan kau sendiri terlihat terlalu serius memegang West Energy GmbH di Koln? Santailah sedikit!"sang kakak kemudian membeli setangkai bunga dan diberikan kepada seorang gadis, yang menyebabkan gadis itu langsung memerah mukanya.

Sang adik menghela nafas panjang, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan sang kakak. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama berjalan mereka sampai didepan sebuah kantor dengan tingkat yang luar biasa tingginya, mereka langsung disapa staff saat masuk.

"tuan muda jarang menggunakan mobil ya?"kata seseorang

"Yaah itu sebenarnya atas paksaan adikku yang tidak awesome"respon Gilbert cuek tanpa menyadari tatapan ingin membunuh sang adik

"tapi itu bagus kok! Soalnya lebih hemat dan mengurangi polusi"

"memang sih..."

Seseorang datang tergopoh-gopoh

"Tua muda, rapatnya tinggal 10 menit lagi"kata orang yang yang datang tergopoh-gopoh

"ahh iya"kata Ludwig

Mereka langsung menuju ruang rapat untuk membicarakan permasalahan perusahaan yang dipegang keduanya. Terihat dalam rapat itu sedikit ada perdebatan, namun akhirnya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Selesai rapat, mereka tetap tinggal di ruang rapat itu. Gilbert hanya menarik nafas lega dan melepas dasinya yang tadi rapi.

"Benar-benar orang tidak awesome! Banyak protes tanpa tahu seperti apa yang ada dilapangan! Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat ke Hetalia University itu dan bertemu para gadis yang manis!"keluh Gilbert

Ludwig hanya menghela nafas panjang dan duduk disamping sang kakak yang memang sejak tadi berdiri serta mendengarkan keluhan kakaknya. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang klimis menjadi berantakan. Ia hanya meminum kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Kau itu selalu ingin bertemu gadis! Mungkinkah kau ingin mencari hingga keujung dunia seorang gadis manis yang kau impikan? Padahal diluar sana banyak yang ingin padamu"kata adiknya memegang dahinya terlihat frustasi

"ayolah West! Kau tahu apa yang kucaris sebenarnya kan? Lagipula tujuanku mencari wanita itu ada hal khusus, bukan? Mengertilah sedikit!"sang kakak sekarang menelepon bagian makanan untuk membawakannya segelas bir

"Ja... aku tahu kau itu bukan manusia"

"kau sudah tahu hal itu"

Gilbert kemudian menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Ia memakai baju yang anehnya seperti maid namun berwarna hijau. Matanya, aura badannya serta senyumannya itu yang selalu membuatku terpana... kuharap yang kulihat itu manusia bukan malaikat seperti aku..."Gilbert tersenyum senang

"aku ingin tahu namanya"

Adiknya hanya berdiri dan mendekati jendela. Ia memandang matahari yang akan terbenam di langit Berlin.

"Kuarap kau bertemu gadis impianmu, bruder"kata Ludwig

* * *

Note :

(1). Hetalia University : Universitas Hetalia, tempatnya sama di Hetalia Academy tapi beda gedung (versi saya sendiri #digeplak)

(2). Mein klein bruder : adikku

* * *

Author : pairing apa yang akan muncul? Dan kayaknya ini nggak panjang deh! Mungkin Cuma beberapa bab aja (nggak yakin)

Eliza : Ini cerita apa lagi! Bukan cerita tentang saya kan?

Author : dih kepedean! Belum tentu kan?

Eliza : bener, kan? *angkat Teflon*

Author : i... iya ini cerita tentang kamu sama Gilbert

Eliza : saya udah tau hal itu! Kenapa harus dipair sama si asem itu!

Author ; hehe… SELAMAT HARI REUNIFIKASI JERMAN YANG KE-22! (telat ngomong) gimana ceritanya? ada yang mau RnR?


	2. The Girl's Secret Made Him Shocked!

Author : makasih! Makasih banget! Ini review terbanyak untuk chapter pertama! Makasih banget!

Alfred : *munch*authol sa*munch*ya bawkal *munch*muncwul ga?

Author : kayaknya ia, tapi cuma dikit #nyengir

Alfred : kenapa hero muncul sedikit!

Author : kan ini ceritain pasangan paling tsundere sedunia! Bahkan tsundere-nya ngalahin Arthur

Arthur(yang muncul entah dari mana) : wanker!

Author : ahahaha!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning **: AU human universe, gaje, abal, aneh, ke-tundere-an dimana-mana(?), typo(s) dll

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Gilbert membuka matanya, ia langsung bersemangat saat melihat tanggal di handphone miliknya. Ternyata inilah hari dimana kedua bersaudara ini akan berkuliah di Hetalia University. Namun, hal ini sepertinya akan batal saat ada panggilan mendadak dari mitra perusahaan di Hungaria. Langsung saja Gilbert menjadi kesal mendengar berita ini.

"Tidak awesome sekali mitra kita yang satu itu! Berarti kita masuk kuliah besok? Cih!"Gilbert mengomel saat mendengar hal tersebut dari adiknya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _bruder..._ perusahaan ini mitra kita yang paling penting! Permasalahannya perusahaan ini terkena krisis dan terbukti dari barang mereka yang merosot penjualannya sebesar 5%"sang adik mencoba memberi penjelasan kakaknya

"_Ja...Ja..._ apapun itu! Yang pasti aku ingin cepat selesai dan pergi dari sini"

Ludwig akhirnya bisa bernafas lega mendengar kakaknya yang memaklumi hal ini. Kalau tidak seperti ini pasti sang kakak sudah dengan keras kepalanya memilih pergi ke Hetalia University sekarang juga. Namun ia juga mengerti bahwa si kakak ini tidak ikhlas melakukannya, ini terbukti dari ia menopang dagu saat naik helikopter pribadi mereka.

"Kenapa malas seperti ini? Karena waktunya diundur?"tanya adiknya

"Ja, West... padahal aku bahagia menunggu waktu ini dan segera meninggalkan bertumpuk-tumpuk paperwork ini"jawab kakaknya yang terdengar seperti mengeluhkan semuanya

"Aku jadi penasaran, kalau _bruder_ menemukan gadis itu di Hetalia University... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja merebut hatinya dan membiarkan dia jatuh cinta padaku"

"lalu meninggalkan gadis itu?"

Gilbert terdiam dan sedikit terkejut, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu... itu pertanyaan tersulit... karena malaikat tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan manusia... Kalau seperti itu kami malah dihukum untuk selamanya berada di dunia... dan kalau seperti itu adalah mimpi paling terburuk"

Ludwig mendengar penjelasan kakaknya hanya memandang gumpalan awan lewat jendela.

"Baiklah..."katanya pelan

Beberapa menit diperjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung yang walaupun tidak terlalu mewah namun nyaman. Gilbert merasa sedikit terhibur akan hal ini. Namun hal itu terhenti saat ia menubruk orang yang justru orang itu meminta maaf. Gilbert hanya membuang muka dan tetap berjalan tanpa memikirkan orang tadi lagi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang gadis yang memakai baju seperti maid tapi berwarna hijau. Gilbert membelalakkan matanya saat melihat gadis itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Walaupun begitu orang tadi itu salah satu kepercayaan ayahku! Jangan seperti itu dan minta maaf padanya! Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada staff ayah yang tidak dihargai!"gadis itu malah membentak Gilbert yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut

"Nona muda! Tidak sopan mengatakan hal itu pada herr Beilschmidt!"salah seorang dari rombongan Gilbert dan Ludwig mengingatkan gadis berambut cokelat itu

"Peduli hah? Disini tempat kerja ayahku! Jadi peraturan perusahaan ayahku yang valid disini!"

"Hei! Tidak sopan sekali!"

PRANG!

Sebuah penggorengan mendarat tepat dimuka orang yang tadi membentak gadis berambut cokelat itu. Matanya terlihat kesal sekali dan tentu saja orang tadi sudah tak sadarkan diri serta dahinya berdarah.

"_HERR _HERMANN!"teriak Ludwig terkejut

"Nah kan! Kalian juga tidak ingin seperti itu! Jadi hormati juga kalau mau dihormati! Jangan mentang-mentang kalian perusahaan mitra ayahku bahkan pemegang saham terbesar disini... dan jangan juga sombong hanya karena memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan paling maju di Eropa! Kalian kan perusahaannya di Jerman bukan di Hungaria yang sedang terkena krisis Eropa! Cih!"gadis itu langsung pura-pura meludah serta meninggalkan rombongan Ludwig dan Gilbert.

Ini membuat kedua bersaudara itu terkejut.

"ma... maafkan putri kami! Di... dia memang seperti itu padahal ia sudah kami ajari tata krama tapi anehnya ia masih seperti itu"laki-laki paruh baya disamping Gilbert langsung meminta maaf pada rombongan

"tidak apa-apa"Gilbert masih terkejut mendengar kata-kata gadis tadi

"Kalau tidak salah ia bahkan bersahabat dengan seorang pembuat komik Jepang (mangaka) tanpa memperdulikan statusnya..."

"boleh kutahu siapa nama putrimu itu, herr Hedervary?"

"Hah? Err... namanya Eliza, Elizaveta Hedervary. Memangnya mengapa? Ada masalah?"

Gilbert hanya tersenyum menyeringai memamerkan giginya

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

Baru saja mengatakan hal itu, sebuah suara penggorengan terdengar di sebuah ruangan beserta rentetan kata-kata kasar Hungaria dan kata-kata Hungaria yang lain. Ayah dari Eliza hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ludwig sebenarnya tahu, kakaknya yang satu ini sebenarnya memiliki maksud lain pada perkataannya, ia hanya bisa facepalm ditempat.

**Keesokan harinya**

Ludwig sudah bangun, ia bahkan sedang menyiapkan sarapan hari ini. Iapun menuju kamar kakaknya saat melihat jam tangan yang sedang dipakainya. Namun ia khawatir saat melihat sang kakak yang sudah terbangun namun masih tidur-tiduran dan tersenyum seperti gadis-gadis bertemu idolanya.

"Kenapa selalu tersenyum, _bruder?_"tanya adiknya khawatir

"Kau tahu, aku percaya Eliza kemarin itu sebenarnya gadis yang selalu kuimpikan"

"mungkin, bukan? Kuharap dia sekolah di Hetalia Academy atau University"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau dia di sekolah yang sama seperti kita, bukankah bruder bisa bertemu dia?"

"Benar juga ya?"

Ludwig hanya tersenyum, namun ia langsung terkejut melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamar tidur kakaknya. Jam itu menunjukkan jam 06:00 pagi yang berarti tinggal tiga jam lagi sebelum upacara pembukaan. Mereka langsng saja panik dan keluar dari kamar Gilbert. Tentu Gilbert langsung membersihkan badan karena memang dia satu-satunya yang belum mandi dan Ludwig menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Mereka makan dengan cepatd dan diam, selesai makan jam menunjukkan pukul 06.20 pagi.

" _Scheiße_! Kalau seperti ini kita bisa telat!"kata Ludwig

"Haruskan kita pinjam jet pribadi milik saudara jauh kita?"usul Gilbert

"siapa?"

"Thomas?"

"maksudmu Thomas Schmidt?"

Gilbert mengangguk

"Dia punya perusahaan di Amerika dan jadi orang terkaya disana, bukan? Dan kudengar dia punya jet pribadi!"

"Masalahnya kalau bertemu dia kalian akan saling menatap tajam dan yah... aku tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi! Bahkan dia sedikit kesal denganku"

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting panggil dia!"

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon saudara jauh mereka dan meminjam jet pribadinya. Baru saja Ludwig menyapanya, ia langsung dijawab dengan nada kasar. Ia bahkan harus menjauhkan kupingnya agar alat indera miliknya itu selamat. Setelah mendengar omelan saudaranya yang panjang iapun memberanikan diri mengutarakan maksud dirinya menelepon saudaranya ini, akhirnya saudaranya meminjamkan jet itu.

"Dasar Tom! Selalu saja tidak berubah untuk jadi orang yang tidak awesome!"omel Gilbert

Jet yang mereka tunggu sudah ada di bandara terdekat. Mereka mengebut menuju bandara (walaupun menggunakan taxi) dan langsung naik ke jet tersebut. Diperjalanan kedua bersaudara itu hanya terdiam dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sesampainya mereka ternyata upacara pembukaan sudah dimulai. Mereka langsung saja menaruh barang mereka ke bagian arsip dan menuju gedung serbaguna yang sangat luas, ternyata gedung itu sudah penuh dengan murid dari berbagai tingkatan.

"Kita telat, bruder"kata Ludwig

"tidak awesome!"kata Gilbert

Semua murid melihat ke arah Ludwig dan Gilbert yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk. Ludwig mulai merasa tidak nyaman atas pendangan itu, tapi Gilbert malah dengan tanpa doa menyapa semuanya menggunakan bahasa Jerman. Ludwig hanya bisa facepalm ditempat.

"Kyaaa! Ternyata rumor kalau Beilschmidt bersaudara berkuliah disini itu benar!"

"Waaah kalau begitu ada pangeran sekolah sebenarnya!"

"bagaimana nanti hari-hari disini ya?"

Namun, salah satu tempat duduk yang ternyata adalah Elizaveta Hedervary hanya bisa syok melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka bersaudara menyebalkan itu akan kuliah disini. Ia membung muka saat Beilschmidt bersaudara mendekat untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Gilbert yang menyadari bahwa Eliza bersekolah yang sama langsung mendekatinya.

"wew! Kebetulan kita satu sekolahan, _ja_?"kata Gilbert

"enak saja! Aku beda tingkatan denganmu! Aku masih kelas 3 SMA tahu! Kau itu sudah om-om bahkan sekarang kau ngambil S2, kan? Jadi jangan menggodaku dasar cowok genit nan mesum!"Eliza justru membentak Gilbert.

Hal ini membuat seluruh sekolah terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan Ludwig saja masih terkejut walaupun ia sudah memprediksi hal ini. Yang paling buruknya Eliza menunjuk Gilbert dengan tidak sopannya bahkan sampai mengancamnya akan melempar penggorengan tepat dimukanya. Gilbert yang mendengar ancaman yang berakhir di ruang kesehatan, hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Eliza, kejam amat sama mereka! Mereka itu pujaan semua orang dan kalau memperlakukan seperti itu bikin citramu jelek lho!"kata Bella dari Belgia

"Aku tak peduli, habis... menurutku semua cowo sama saja! Membuat saya menangis dan dianggap lemah di hadapan semuanya! Coba aku dilahirkan menjadi cowo..."Eliza terlihat masih kesal dengan hal tadi

"Tapi kan..."

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu masih berlanjut, Gilbert masih tidak menyangka Eliza membentaknya jika bertemu. Tapi ia bersyukur ternyata ia dan Eliza bersekolah di tempat yang sama, hal lainnya ia sekarang tahu umurnya. Yang ternyata masih SMA, tapi ia jadi kesal mendengar perkataan Eliza yang menyinggung, terutama saat ia disebut sebagai "om-om".

"_Cih tidak awesome! Bagaimana sih membuat gadis keras kepala itu jadi tergila-gila padaku! Aku harus cari caranya dan kalau bisa pdkt dengannya. Tapi, kalau kulihat sifatnya yang tidak awesome itu pasti sulit! Dasar makhluk tidak awesome!"_pikir Gilbert

"aku tidak seperti om-om genit nan mesum! Umurku masih 21 tahun!"Gilbert merasa kesal akan perkataan gadis dari Hungaria itu dan melipat tangannya di dada

"Akui saja kau itu mesum, tapi masalah om-om aku memang tidak setuju"kata adiknya tanpa dosa

Gilbert hanya bisa pundung ditempat, tapi iapun memandang Eliza yang kali ini mengomeli orang-orang yang membelanya. Tapi ia justru tersenyum, ini akan jadi tantangan yang luar biasa awesome-nya. Ia akan mencoba untuk jadi malaikat satu-satunya untuknya dan segera mengakhiri hukuman yang menyebalkan ini atau biasa disebut olehnya tidak awesome. Sang adik justru memandang kakaknya dan menghela nafas panjang, ini akan jadi hari yang berat bagi mereka berdua.

Terutama para fangirls yang akan berteriak kegirangan. Entah, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjalani kehidupan yang normal tanpa harus terkenal seperti ini. Memang, ia akui ia bangga berhasil mendirikan perusahaan miliknya pribadi, walaupun awalnya perusahaan miliknya dan kakaknya itu adalah anak perusahaan Beilschmidt GmbH. Ia hanya memperhatikan acara upacara pembukaan itu walaupun pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Setelah upacara pembukaan...

Gilbert membereskan semuanya, ia justru langsung berputar mengelilingi sekolah dan tentunya bertujuan bertemu Eliza. Entah, ia sekarang bingung kenapa selalu memikirkan gadis yang sebenarnya menakutkan dengan penggorengan yang anehnya bisa selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Ingin sekali ia mengetahui banyak hal tentang gadis itu, melebihi para gadis yang pernah ia pacari. Ia bingung, antara dia dan sahabatnya Francis, manakah yang lebih playboy?

Ditengah lamunan tak pentingnya, ia menubruk seseorang. Yang ia lihat awalnya ialah seorang gadis yang jatuh di depannya, baru saja ia akan membantunya gadis itu sudah menepis tangan Gilbert yang terulur. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau lagi? ! hei dengar ya om-om genit! Jangan pernah sok cari kesempatan deh! Pakai acara tubrukan segala lagi!"bentak gadis yang ternyata Eliza

Muncul perempatan pada dahi Gilbert.

"Hei siapa yang cari kesempatan dan aku bukan om-om! Umurku masih 21 tahun! Dan bisakah kau tidak sewot pada diriku yang awesome ini!"Gilbert tak mau kalah

"Oh ya? Menurutku kau hanyalah orang yang tidak berguna namun memiliki perusahaan yang luar biasa majunya dan hei! Dimataku kau tetaplah om-om! Walaupun umurmu denganku berbeda tiga tahun... tapi aku tak peduli dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku Mr. Sok-awesome!"

"sudah kubilang aku awesome! Dan baiklah aku akan pergi daripada aku terkena penggorengan yang tidak awesome itu!"

Gilbert meninggalkan Eliza yang merasa kesal, ia masih bingung kenapa satu gadis itu membencinya. Padahal dihadapan semua orang dia selalu dihormati bahkan para gadis menganggapnya dia itu sempurna dibandingkan laki-laki lain. Harus diakuinya ia memang albino, tapi ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki banyak kekurangan bukan? Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa menyukainya? Apakah ada yang salah?

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ia sampai di gedung Hetalia Academy yang bisa dibilang sekolah setingkat SMA. Ia tersenyum lagi dan berencana untuk bertanya perihal Eliza pada sahabatnya atau teman sekelasnya mungkin? Tapi yang pasti hatinya merasa menggebu-gebu untuk mengetahu semua hal tentang Eliza. Iapun langsung bertanya salah satu gadis yang tidak sengaja melewatinya.

"ahh... maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"tanya Gilbert

"te.. tentu"muka gadis itu memerah

"Boleh kutahu dimana kelas Elizaveta Hedervary itu?"

"u.. umm tentu saja aku tahu! Mau kuantarkan?

"aku sangat senang mendengarnya"

Siswi yang mengatar Gilbert memerah mukanya saat dipandang beberapa gadis. Namun, setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka sampai di depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan "kelas 12 IPA2" dan gadis yang menemaninya tadi ia beri ciuman di tangan gadis itu. Hal ini membuat gadis itu bertambah merah mukanya dan langsung kegirangan saat teman-temannya datang. Gilbert hanya tersenyum dengan bangga melihat tadi.

Saat ia menengok isi kelas itu, terlihat para gadis yang salah satunya ialah Eliza. Ia melihat Eliza membaca buku yang sepertinya kalu tidak salah ialah komik Jepang, pikir Gilbert. Gilbert makin merasa penasaran saat melihat covernya yang ternyata gambar kedua laki-laki saling ciuman. Ia merasa tersambar halilintar disiang bolong

"_D... dia su.. suka GAY? ! _mein gott!"pikir Gilbert, ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu kelas serta menutup mulutnya

Iapun menelan ludah, ternyata gadis yang dipikirnya manis lebih menakutkan daripada yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak menyangka Eliza menyukai hal abnormal seperti itu, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Hetala Academy menuju asramanya untuk bersiap-siap kuliah. Sesampainya di asrama, Gilbert disapa adiknya. Justru Gilbert langsung pundung serta curhat semua hal tentang Elizaveta pada adiknya ini. Hal ini membuat adiknya sweatdrop dengan apa yang didengarnya.

* * *

Author : jadi begini, disini saya mau ambil setting di sekolahan lagi karena setting kantor saya nggak kebayang sedikitpun! Tapi pastinya masalah perusahaan (contoh : persaingan antar pengusaha, terus ada masalah internal) bakal muncul walau Cuma untuk membangun konflik

Arthur : baguslah kali ini nggak banyak muncul

Author : yah... bersyukurlah saya suka PruHung!

Arthur : ya.. ya.. dan kemanakan tehku author!

Author : *ngacir sambil bawa teh* gyahahaha!

Arthur ; AUTHOORRR!

**skyesphantom** : makasih atas koreksinya, jangan bosen-bosen kirim kritikan kalau saya banyak typo

**jasuto wana kurai** : menurut saya malah pairing paling tsundere banget!  
Rencananya mau begitu, tapi saya pikir lagi kayaknya asyik bikin malaikat-yang-sering-bikin-onar  
Lebih professional Furansu Nii-chan lah! XD  
Cukup sabar deh...  
Makanya dia itu di dempet dua cowo (Frying Pangel FTW!)

**Ryu3oktober** : ntar, kalau udah lulus SMP pasti bakal enak! :D

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : ahaha... saya juga panik sendiri waktu inget tanggal reunifikasi Jerman kemaren :D

**AwesomeasAsem** : makasih  
ini juga pair favorit saya juga! :3

**Taiyo desu** : yah… Beilschmidt Brothers itu saudara paling keren! Yang lain kala~h

Alfred :hei kami lebih keren! Apalagi saya adalah hero! Benar kan Matthew? Eh mana Matthew?

Matthew : aku disini, Alfred...

Lovino : kami lebih keren! CHIGI!

Kepo diperbolehkan! XD

Author : yah... ide cerita aneh bin nyeleneh tapi ini bener-bener banyak yang review lho! Biar saya cepert updat egimana kasih review? Yang membangun ya? Jangan kesannya flame dan ngeledek reviw ylain yang isinya fangirling tapi malah dibilang sampah (lha jadi curcol?) RnR, bitte?


	3. The Man's Secret Made Her Shocked!

Author : maafkan daku yang update lama dan yang nungguin cerita lainnya saya lagi kena writer block gara-gara tuh UTS yg menyebalkan #curcol

Ludwig : kenapa harus aku yang muncul juga...

Author : yah memang ini giliran kamu kok!

Ludwig : kenapa harus aku yang paling waras disini...

Author : tanya Hima-papa aja (/-3-)/ #emotmodeon

Ludwig : kenapa kita pake emot sekarang? Dan apa? ! aku dikasih juga? ! [-_-v]

Author : saya pake emot karena lagi galau dan alay saya menyerang (^w^)

Ludwig : dummkopf...

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning**: AU human universe, gaje, abal, aneh, typo(s), alur yang kecepetan karena galau(?), cerita yg kurang gereget(?) karena author kena writer block jadi gk niat, caps merajalela dll...

* * *

Eliza sekarang sedang asyiknya membaca manga Yaoi kesukaannya, bahkan beberapa ada yang doujinshi buatan sahabatnya Kiku Honda. Untungnya, sahabatnya itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama walaupun sebenarnya Kiku itu seorang mahasiswa. Selesai membaca manga kesukaannya itu, ia sengaja berkeliling untuk mencari siswa-siswi yang cukup nekad untuk masuk ke wilayah Hetalia University yang sebenarnya cukup dilarang karena memang itu peraturan sekolah ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu segerombolan gadis yang sedang bertanya dengan kegirangan dengan seorang yang masuk menjadi daftar orang paling menyebalkan sedunia versinya, Gilbert Beilschmidt si Mr. Sok-awesome. Langsung saja perempatan muncul didahi kepalanya dan penggorengan entah darimana muncul di tangannya. Ia mendekati para siswi yang benar-benar menyebalkan dimatanya. Kapan sih mereka sadar kalau orang yang mereka idolakan itu sangat menyebalkan?

"KALIAN SISWI HETALIA ACADEMY! KAN SUDAH DIBILANG DILARANG MASUK KE AREA HETALIA UNIVERSITY!"bentak Eliza dengan nada tinggi

Semua siswi melihat kearahnya, mereka langsung bergidik dan meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian. Eliza akhirnya senang karena Gilbert akhirnya sendirian dan ia bisa memukulnya dengan penggorengan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengusir para gadis manis itu! Dan... sekarang kau mau memukulku dengan penggorengan tidak awesome itu!"Gilbert malah memarahinya

"oh ya Mr. Sok-awesome! Aku disini mengusir para gadis labil nan menyebalkan itu karena memang aku disini salah satu pengawas asrama! Dan disini PERATURANNYA TIDAK MEMPERBOLEHKAN SISWA ATAU SISWI GAKUEN HETALIA MASUK AREA HETALIA UNIVERSITY!"

"TAPI INI KAN BUKAN WILAYAH HETALIA UNIVERSITY! INI TAMAN HETALIA SCHOOL! JADI SIAPAUN BISA MENGGUNAKANNYA!"

"kata siapa ini area Hetalia school, hah? Menurut peraturan absolut Hetalia school no. 28. Area Hetalia University lebih luas dan termasuk taman! Disini banyak orang berbagai tingkatan karena memang ini adalah tempat rekreasi warga Hetalia school!"

Gilbert terlihat kesal mendengar kata-kata gadis yang ada dihadapannya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ia tempati tadi dan langsung mememandang Eliza tepat dimatanya. Mata Eliza yang berwarna hijau bertemu dengan mata merah darah Gilbert. Entah kenapa ini pertama kalinya Eliza merasa terpesona dengan mata merah darahnya orang yang dihadapannya dianggap paling menyebalkan di dunia. Iapun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Gilbert, ini membuat Gilbert kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Eliza.

"kenapa tuh sama si gadis menyeramkan itu?"gumam Gilbert kebingungan.

Eliza hanya berlari tak mau menatap Gilbert lagi, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan segera menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Ia membasuh mukanya dan langsung dengan sengajanya mencubit pipinya sehingga pipinya melebar sedikit.

"Nggak mungkin aku terpesona sama si Mr. Sok-awesome itu! Apalagi sifat sama kelakuannya yang menyebalkan itu! Dia itu kan playboy dan kudengar mantannya hingga 20 perempuan!"kata Eliza untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert mendengus kesal, iapun duduk dibangku taman lagi dan mulai misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Baiklah! Sudah kutetapkan bahwa Elizaveta Hedervary itu gadis paling menyebalkan sedunia! Lebih baik aku cari gadis yang mau denganku daripada dengan gadis paling tidak awesome sedunia! Cih!"Gilbert sudah sangat kesal.

Iapun pergi meningalkan taman itu dan menuju sebuah restoran terdekat. Kali ini ia merasa tidak awesome, ia hanya melangkah tanpa memperdulikan siapapun yang ada didekatnya. Sampai ia dihadang oleh sekelompok gadis yang membawa banyak barang, ia tersenyum mungkin hal ini bisa jadi hiburannya setelah kejadian tidak awesome miliknya.

"Tu... tuan Gilbert maukah nanti hari Minggu bermain dengan kami?"salah satu gadis itu memberinya

"Kesesese... jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Gilbert sudah cukup dan baiklah... ayo kita jalan-jalan saat hari Minggu nanti, bisa kan? Err... tapi nanti saat dua minggu kemudian ya?"Gilbert menerima barang tersebut

"Kyaaa! Tentu kami bisa!"

Gilbert tersenyum melihat respon seluruh gadis tersebut, sedangkan Eliza mengintipnya lewat pintu kamar mandi. Ia menunduk dan mengangkat tangannya sedada serta mengepalnya.

"aku... anehnya tidak suka melihat orang yang menyebalkan itu seperti itu"gumam Eliza

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

Hari dimana Gilbert dan anak perempuan pergi menuju taman ria, memang peraturan di Hetalia School memperbolehkan para siswanya untuk pergi keluar dari wilayah sekolah hanya untuk rekreasi. Jadi, pada hari Minggu atau libur nasional banyak siswa-siswi yang diluar sekolah. Ludwig dipaksa ikut walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengikuti kakaknya, terutama alasannya ia tidak mau dekat para gadis yang berisik dan menurutnya mengganggu itu.

Eliza juga pergi keluar asrama. Kali ini ia ditemani Kiku, Bella, dan Katyusha pergi ke taman ria. Mereka semua terlihat akrab sekali, terutama Kiku dengan Eliza yang memang sering membicarakan masalah doujinshi yaoi. Katyusha, seorang gadis dari Ukraina yang ditolong oleh Eliza teman dekat yang ternyata paling kaya diantara mereka semua. Sedangkan Bella memang teman dekatnya sejak SD. Mereka semua naik jet coaster yang membuat Kiku serta Katyusha muntah-muntah.

Saat mereka berhenti di stand menembak, Eliza tidak sengaja melihat Gilbert dan adiknya yang terlihat paling tertekan bersama gadis-gadis yang kemarin diusirnya. Eliza merasa aneh dalam hatinya, melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya kesal dan ingin sekali ia melempar laki-laki dari Jerman itu hingga melayang di angkasa. Namun dilain sisi, ia merasa sakit.

"_Sakit? Sejak kapan hatiku merasa tidak suka seperti ini! Aku... aku cemburu pada mereka? Tapi... Tapi Gilbert dengan perempuan itu sudah biasa kan? Kenapa harus seperti ini_"pikir Eliza

"Eliza-san, ada apa? Sepertinya punya masalah?"suara Kiku mengagetkan Eliza

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa"

Eliza hanya mencoba menembak, saat menembak inilah ia diperhatikan oleh Gilbert. Gilbert terkejut saat melihat Eliza yang berhasil menembak tepat mengenai sasaran. Saat mengenai itulah Eliza tersenyum dengan bahagia, Gilbert yang melihat senyumannya langsung merasa mukanya menjadi merah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ini membuat gadis-gadis beserta Ludwig keheranan.

"Bruder, ada apa? Mukamu merah"tanya Ludwig

"ti.. tidak ada apa-apa, yah... aku hanya merasa hari ini memang panas ya? Bagaimana jika kita beli minuman dingin atau es krim?"Gilbert merasa panik dalam hati

Akhirnya rombongan itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Gilbert mengumpat dalam hati kenapa ia harus seperti ini. Kenapa dulu ia melakukan hal bodoh saat kecil sih? Padahala kalau tidak melakukannya ia pasti tidak perlu bertemu gadis menyebalkan bernama Elizaveta Hedervary. Atau mungkin gadis yang disana itu takdir cintanya? Segera ia tepis pikiran itu.

Eliza hanya bisa melihat rombongan Gilbert dari kejauhan, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ternyata ia mendapat sebuah boneka besar yang akhirnya diberikan pada Bella karena ia memang kurang menyukai barang tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan hal ini ia pulang mereka pulang.

Malamnya Eliza tidak bisa tidur, ia masih membayangkan Gilbert. Entah apa lagi yang menantinya esok pagi. Yang pasti hal itu adalah hal yang paling ia tidak sukai. Keesokan paginya ia masih mengantuk karena memang tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur, ia bahkan sampai izin ke perpustakaan hanya untuk memejamkan mata. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam, ia terbangun dan melihat Roderich melewati perpustakaan tersebut. Mukanya memerah melihat laki-laki dari Austria itu.

Sebenarnya, ia berbohong tidak menyukai laki-laki. Ada satu orang yang paling ia suka, namanya Roderich Edelstein ia seorang mahasiswa kesenian. Gayanya yang anggun bak aristokrat dan cukup pintar membuat Eliza terpesona. Bahkan ia sudah punya rencana untuk memberikan cokelat buatannya saat hari valentine. Ia berjalan keluar menuju kelas memasak yang memang ia pilih.

Sesampainya di kelas itu ia langsung menggunakan apron berwarna putih. Ia hanya tersenyum saat mendengar masakan apa yang akan diajarkan. Yang pasti ia mulai menyiapkan semua bahan serta alat. Saat ia ada di bagian rak peralatan, tak sengaja rak tersebut terkena sebuah pesawat kertas yang dibuat siswa SD yang kebetulan lewat dan masuk ke ruang memasak. Entah karena apa, barang-barang itu terjatu dan hampir mengenai Eliza.

Di waktu bersamaan Gilbert melewati kelas itu hanya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang memang jalan satu-satunya menuju ruangan tersebut. Matanya melebar saat melihat Eliza terkena jatuhan alat-alat memasak. Ia jadi panik saat barang-barang tajam hampir terjatuh dan langsung saja ia masuk ke kelas itu untuk menyelamatkan Eliza. Ia berlari dan memeluknya, ini membuat semua orang terkejut. Saat Eliza mulai memerah karena malu, pisau yang tadi terjatuh itu melayang saat hampir mengenai mereka berdua. Pisau-pisau itu melayang diselimuti cahaya berwarna putih. Ini membuat semua orang terheran-heran dan Gilbert yang justru terkejut.

"_i... ini kan.. ke... kekuatanku! Tapi bagaimana bisa? !_"pikir Gilbert

Semua orang memperhatikan Gilbert yang memeluk Eliza, badannya juga ternyata bersinar. Gilbert hanya menutup matanya dan berharap bahwa kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun ternyata tidak, barang-barang itu masih melayang. Gilbert berpikir, jika Eliza mau membantunya pasti ia bisa melakukan sihir untuk menghapus ingatan semua yang melihatnya.

"Eliza, kau tidak mau kan kalau kita jadi skandal di sekolah ini bahkan di dunia? Jadi... tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja"bisik Gilbert

"A.. APA?! ENAK SA-"mulut Eliza langsung dibekap Gilbert

"kumohon, nanti kujelaskan semuanya dan kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal ini! Jadi kumohon bantu kali ini saja"

"baiklah! Kali ini saja! Tapi bagaimana membantunya? !"

"peluk aku"

"apa?"

"Peluk. Aku .sekarang"

"THE HELL AKU MAU LAKU-hmmph!"

"LAKUKAN SAJA!"

Eliza memeluk gilbert, namun matanya terpejam tidak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Kejadian yang aneh terjadi, kalung yang ternyata berbentuk Iron Cross yang ada dileher Gilbert bersinar sangat terang. Gilbert hanya tersenyum.

"terima kasih sudah mau membantuku"bisik Gilbert

CRASH!

Gilbert dan Eliza menghilang dari ruangan itu meninggalkan bulu berwarna putih. Orang yang tadi melihat Eliza dipeluk Gilbert langsung kebingungan.

"kenapa kita menghadap bagian alat-alat dapur?"

"kenapa kita berkumpul?"

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa semua alat-alat dapur berantakan seperti ini?"

Sedangkan Gilbert dan Eliza muncul diatas gedung aula yang sedang terbang. Gilbert awalnya hanya terdiam, ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat kedua sayap muncul dipunggungnya. Sedangkan Eliza justru panik.

"Apa yang terjadi! KENAPA KITA TERBANG DAN KAU ITU MAKHLUK APAAA? !"teriak Eliza histeris

Gilbert hanya mencoba menjauhkan kupingnya dari mulut Eliza. Langsung saja ia turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Eliza yang sudah diatas tanah menghela nafas panjang, ia langsung duduk di tanah. Gilbert kemudian menghilangkan sayapnya.

"baiklah, sepertinya kekuatanku terlepas saat memelukmu, deh"cengiran khas Gilbert muncul

"A..apa?"muka Eliza memerah

"perkenalkan, aku adalah Gilbert si malaikat yang dihukum di dunia karena kelakuanku saat kecil dan aku berterima kasih karena telah melepas segel kekuatanku sehingga aku bisa kembali"

Gilbert membungkuk dan mengeluarkan sayap lagi, ia mencoba terbang dan berhasil tapi langsung saja sayap yang ada dibelakang punggungnya hilang. Ia terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Eliza sudah meninggalkannya kerena memang ia tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Gilbert. Sedangkan Gilbert hanya menghela nafas panjang dan..

"HEI SEHARUSNYA AKU SUDAH BISA KEMBALI!"Gilbert berteriak ke arah langit

"Gilbert... kan sudah kubilang harus membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu baru boleh kembali dan untuk masalah kekuatanmu yang sudah kembali itu hanya keringanan dariku" sebuah suara terdengar jelas oleh Gilbert

Gilbert tersenyum masam, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya dan sekarang ia duduk melayang. Ia tampak berpikir.

"sebenarnya ada tujuan lain kenapa kekuatanku dikembalikan, benar kan orang tua?"

"Kau tetap saja tidak berubah ya..."

"Ayolah.. jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang awesome ini! Kau punya alasan khusus, bukan?"

"yah... sebenarnya itu diluar keinginanku sih... tapi apa boleh buat"

Gilbert melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan perasaan kesal, namun ia baru menyadari satu hal. Eliza memerah mukanya saat ia memaksa untuk memeluknya, ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ternyata gadis yang masuk daftar tidak awesome miliknya menyimpan banyak kejutan juga. Ia berjalan ke arah asramanya lagi.

Sedangkan Eliza yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya hanya bisa menunduk. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang tadi, ia merasa semuanya hanya mimpi buruk disiang hari dan berharap memang kejadian tadi itu memang mimpi. Hingga ia bertemu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia versi Eliza alias Gilbert. Orang itu saat menyadarinya langsung menarik Eliza ke tempat yang sepi. Ia menengokkan kepalanya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat atau lewat. Kemudian ia menatap Eliza dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Eliza, err... masalah tadi... umm..."Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin sendiri dulu dan kenapa kau bertampang sok polos seperti ini sih?"Eliza justru membentak Gilbert

"Tak bisakah kau mengerti kalau aku itu sedang berada dalam kesulitan batin!"

"Kesulitan batin? Hei kau bahkan seperti tidak punya dosa bermain dengan banyak gadis!"

"APA? ! tidak ada salahnya membuat mereka bahagia, bukan?"

"GADIS ITU BAHAGIA KALAU HANYA ADA SATU ORANG YANG DISUKAI LAKI-LAKI ITU BUKAN DENGAN CARA SEPERTIMU!"

Eliza langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Gilbert yang masih terkejut mendengar bentakan terakhirnya. mukanya memerah dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan keheranan semua murid yang lewat. Mungkin ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan bolos kedua kalinya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa karena ada pemuda bernama Gilbert yang playboy itu sekarang ia suka sekali bolos. Padahal alasan bolosnya mudah dan sepele sekali, tapi anehnya ia mau saja melakukannya.

"malaikat? Itu penipuan sekali sih! Playboy macam dia? Nggak mungkin malaikat! Bahkan mungkin sebenarnya ia setan yang menyamar jadi malaikat!"gumam Eliza pada diri sendiri

Saat Eliza melihat kalender yang terpampang di perpustakaan, ia jadi teringat satu hal. Ia punya rencana untuk membuat sebuah cokelat bagi Roderich dan mengutarakan perasaannya pada hari memberi cokelat di Hetalia saat valentine nanti, atau kalau mau lebih beruntung ia akan memberikannya dibawah pohon agar ada nuansa romantisnya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Eliza memerah mukanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi optimis karena memang hari memberi cokelat masih sebulan lamanya.

"_aku pasti akan berhasil membuat cokelat untuk Roderich yang kusukai! Dan kuusahakan rasanya sangat enak! Jadi... mungkin aku butuh bantuan Bella, yang kebetulan ayahnya itu punya pabrik cokelat dan pastinya bisa! Tapi selain itu dia setiap tahun selalu mendapat pesanan cokelat yang anehnya ia bikin sendiri dan dijual, padahal dia itu orang kaya"_pikir Eliza yang dilanjutkan dengan geleng-geleng kepala

Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga dari kemungkinan Bella tidak bisa menemaninya membuat cokelat nanti karena pesanan yang bertumpuk, iapun mencari buku cara membuat cokelat. Nanti seminggu sebelum hari valentine ia akan membeli bahannya sekaligus meminta izin ke bagian dapur karena tempat itu tentunya satu-satunya tempat membuat masakan, yah opsi lainnya ialah kelas memamasak tapi sayangnya kejadian tadi siang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman di ruangan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum membayangkan rencananya yang ia usahakan berhasil karena itu untuk orang yang paking disukainya, ini juga membuat mukanya memerah apalagi jika Roderich menerimanya untuk jadi pacarnya.

* * *

Author : writer.. writer block everywhere… GRAAAA tuh ulangan ngajak ribut banget sih! Apalagi bagian Matematika! (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻

Lukas : makanya belajar... jangan nulis cerita yang nggak penting begini dan kenapa jadi ada emot begitu?

Author : soalnya alayku lagi nyerang :3

Lukas : kayaknya kau kena syndrom narsis akut tingkat si asem itu

Gilbert(muncul entah darimana) : Aku itu awesome! Bukan asem!

Lukas : sama saja

**Jasuto wana kurai **: kalau mau bisa bayangin, liat episode dimana Gilbert kaget waktu tau Eliza itu perempuan yang saya lupa episode berapa :D

Dijamin banyak caps jebol bertebaran karena mereka kerjaannya debat terus XD

Nanti ada adegan penggorengan yang terbang chapter depan… yeyyy! (kok malah seneng?)

Untungny adiknya nggak ketularan, walaupun kesenengannya sama hal yang nggak normal macam "itu" udah ketularan sih

Nggak tau nih mau ada apa belum, masalahnya belum kepikiran sama sekali

Wkwkwk… kalau saya pasti lebih parah daripada itu, jadinya mirip sama Te*m Roc*et di Pok*mon yang terbang kelangit trus cuma ninggalin cahaya XD

**Taiyo desu** : makasih! Gil! Saya dibilang awesome loh!

Gilbert : tidak awesome

Yush! Udah kaya, keren... baik walaupun kadang2 "sadis"... ohonhonhon #tawanista

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : yah... kalau saya selalu Pruhun di hati (sama FranceXJeanne juga sih)

**AwesomeasAsem** : paling awesome dan ter-tsundere di dunia

Udah update dan silahkan menikmati

**Ryu3oktober **: setuju banget, di! Memang paling seru ngeliat mereka debat yang pastinya Eliza menang soalnya pake penggorengan XD

**Ichigo Kenji** : dia galak karena jaim! #penggorenganmelayang

Saya gk mau ada satu didempet dua(?) tapi suka yang berkesinambungan tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan semua XD

Nggak apa-apa, mau review chapter dua juga udah seneng :3

Author : sayanya lagi kososng ideeee! Maaf kalau abal banget sekarang, tapi boleh kirim RnR, bitte?


	4. Chocolate, Rejection & Honesty

Author : ah ya… author jarang aktif ada di sini, maklumin, sekarang author udah SMA jadi lebih sibuk

Felix : Makanya, _like_ jangan bikin banyak, _like _cerita dong!

Author : Iya… iya, tau Felix…

Felix : Like, author kayaknya lagi lemes _totally_!

Author : Soalnya… udah lama nggak nulis, jadi kaku juga, rasanya kayak penulis newbie nih!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia miik Hima-papa

**Warning **: OOC(sedikit), maaf kalo cerita ngawur,hancur dan pengen dilempar sama tomat (Romano : CHIGII!) abal, aneh, AWAS! Typo(s) yang pastinya ada, dll…

* * *

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

Bahan-bahan membuat cokelat sudah tertata manis dihadapannya. Apron berwarna putih sudah dipakainya. Sekarang, apa lagi yang harus dilakukan selain memulainya? Langsung saja ia mengambil panic berisi air secukupnya serta beberapa batang cokelat berbeda warna. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil mangkuk tahan panas untuk melelehkan cokelatnya. Karena yang ia buat adalah cokelat special, jadi buku resep sudah menemaninya sejak awal.

Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap buku resep serta bahan-bahan dan juga timbangan secara bergantian. Ia benar-benar hati-hati dalam mengukur karena jika salah sedikit pastinya cokelatnya gagal. Dan masalahnya ia hanya punya bahan-bahan ini. Itu karena semua bahan-bahan tersebut dibelinya menggunakan uang yang disisihkannya sedikit demi sedikit dan jika gagal maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa kesulitan saat mengukur bahan-bahannya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit bekerja keras. Ia berhasil membuat cokelat, walaupun sebenarnya yang berhasil hanya kurang lebih tujuh butir saja. Tapi, menurutnya itu sudah cukup baik setelah kerja keras(?) berjam-jam ditambah hacur semua dimana-mana, jadi bisa ditebak seperti apa berantakannya. Tak lupa kotak cokelat sudah disiapkannya. Kotak berisi 5 butir terisi penuh oleh makanan manis itu. Tapi sebelum keluar, tentunya ia membereskan kekacauan di dapur terlebih dahulu.

Mencuci semua peralatan, membuang sampah dan terakhir mengelap meja serta mengepel lantai. Ia melihat jam yang ada di dapur, ternyata jam dua pagi. Ia menghela nafas, kali ini ia hanya tertidur dua jam. Untungnya besok sekolah di bebaskan karena merayakan hari valentine. Dia sudah membayangkan semua kesibukan serta beberapa siswa dan siswi yang kegirangan. Jadi, bisa dibilang di Hetalia Academy saat hari Valentine, siswa maupun siswi bisa saling memberi cokelat. Kecuali saat White Day, maka hanya siswa saja yang memberi cokelat atau hadiah apapun bagi perempuan.

Memikirkan ia akan memberikannya pada Roderich, membuat mukanya memerah. Dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat jam berapa sekarang. Cepat-cepatlah ia berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian tidur dan akhirnya membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

"Eliza" Sebuah suara perempuan memanggilnya

"Eliza…"

"ELIZA!" Suara tersebut akhirnya membentak, ternyata teman sekamarnya yang dari Belgium, Bella

"Iya, iya… jangan teriak begitu, sih! Masih pagi" Sanggah Eliza

"Siapa yang bilang masih pagi, hah? Ini jam delapan dan katanya kau mau member cokelat kepada seseorang? Ayolah!"

"J…jam delapan? UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Kesiangaaaannnn!" Eliza bangun dengan cepat dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Mengingat jam yang sudah melebihi rencana, ia tidak bisa mandi lama. Memakai _shower_, ia membersihkan badan. Kemudian menggosok giginya dan memakai baju. Cokelat yang dibuatnya tadi malam sudah dipegang dengan erat. Ia juga melihat Bella sudah menenteng cokelat di tangannya. Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka langsung kabur menuju taman.

"Bella, cokelat ditanganmu untuk siapa?" Tanya Eliza ingin tahu

"Oh, ini? Umm… buat Antonio sama Lovino" Jawab Bella tersipu malu

"Kok dua-duanya?"

"Habis Antonio suka cokelat sedangkan Lovino imut menurutku"

"_Alesan yang nggak masuk akal…_" pikir Eliza

**Dilain tempat, di asrama Hetalia University**

Ludwig sedang mendapat telepon, mukanya terlihat khawatir dan sesekali ia mengangguk. Ia membalas telepon itu dengan bahasa Jerman yang cukup panjang dengan nada khawatir juga. Tentu saja hal ini membuat perhatian kakaknya tertuju padanya. Gilbert menepuk pundak adiknya. Selanjutnya Ludwig meminta orang yang menelepon tadi menunggu.

"_Bruder, _salah satu pabrik kita di Finlandia terbakar habis. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya dan kita diminta kesana secepatnya" Ludwig bertanya pada yang meneleponnya lagi

"Sekarang… juga?" Tanya Gilbert tak yakin

"_Ja bruder! _Dan jika bisa kau mempersiapkan diri, kalau aku sih sudah"

"Kenapa harus hari Valentine? ! Kenapa tidak besok saja? Dasar tidak awesome"

"_Bruder, _aku tahu hal itu… tapi ini _kan _kecelakaan, jadi tak ada yang bisa memprediksi"

"_Ja… ja… _aku tahu, Ludwig"

Gilbert langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai baju. Saat menyisir, ia sebenarnya memikirkan perkataan Eliza sewaktu itu. Oh ya, bicara soal Eliza, ia sudah lama tidak bertemu gadis yang selalu membawa penggorengan kemana-mana itu. Jadi ingin tahu, apakah gadis itu membuat cokelat atau tidak. Jika ya, untuk siapa? Gilbert langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia jadi terus kepikiran gadis yang seperti itu,

-kan?

"_Bruder!_ Ayo cepat, kupikir mobil dari perusahaan akan menjemput sebentar lagi" Ludwig masih saja mengkontak orang kepercayaannya

Gilbert tak membalas, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Memakai baju formal walaupun tak memakai dasi. Adiknya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak pakai dasi, _bruder_?" Tanya adiknya

"Aku lupa menaruh dasiku, cepatlah kita turun" Gilebrt sudah melangkah duluan

Si adik menghela nafas, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sebenernya sedang kecewa. Yah, mau diapakan lagi memang kebakaran itu salah satu resiko murni yang pastinya tak ada satupun dapat mengetahuinya. Ludwig hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Gilbert dari belakang. Banyak gadis-gadis menyapa mereka bahkan ada yang mencoba memberikan cokelat. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya ia menolak semuanya. Bahkan ia tak menyapa gadis-gadis tersebut. Hal ini justru membuat Ludwig sedikit khawatir.

Masalahnya, sang kakak sangat berbeda dan terkesan keluar dari karakternya. Biasanya ia akan membalas sapaan gadis-gadis berisik itu dan dengan narsisnya mencoba menggoda juga. Tapi melihat sang kakak seperti ini, ia takut kakaknya terkena suatu penyakit. Atau mungkin ia malah menelan obat-obatan sehingga berhalusinasi. Langsung saja tangan Ludwig bertemu wajahnya.

"_Itu tidak mungkin_" Pikir Ludwig

Mereka meniggalkan sekolah megah tersebut dengan keheningan diantara keduanya.

Gilbert merasa busan, teramat sangat. Ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menulis diari atau blognya. Untungnya si burung kecil yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya cukup menghibur. Selain ia elus-elus dan didekatkan ke pipi, ia bahkan melempar-lempar keatas layaknya bola. Ludwig disampingnya justru melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan merinding. Benar-benar sang kakak sudah keluar dari karakternya dan kelewat batas normal.

"U…umm… _Bruder_, ada apa denganmu sih? Se…sepertinya ada yang salah?" Ludwig bertanya dengan nada yang pelan

"Yah, merasa bosan saja" Jawab Gilbert simpel

Ludwig tak mau bertanya apa-apa lagi. Apalagi melihat bandara sudah ada di hadapan mereka. Langsung saja Ludwig membeli tiket VIP menuju Finlandia, sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Setelah mendapat tiket, Ludwig mengajak kakaknya untuk naik pesawat.

Dalam pesawat, keduanya tak ada yang angkat suara. Benar-benar hening dan sepi. Gilbert melihat keluar, gumpalan awan putih menghiasi pandangannya. Ludwig meminta kopi, entah kenapa kelakuan kakaknya yang berbeda ini membuatnya pusing. Apalagi tekanan dari keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan ini. Diam-diam dalam pikirannya ia merutuki bencana yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Pastinya, serentetan kata 'menderita kerugian besar' sudah masuk _list _utama dalam pikirannya. Bukan hanya pikiran, surat kabarpun pasti akan memberitakan hal ini. Disaat inilah ia berharap jadi orang biasa yang tak punya apa-apa selain keluarga utuh nan bahagia, sayangnya kedua orang tuanya sudah memiliki perusahaan besar sejak ia kecil, jadi ia sedikit terlantar. Namun apa daya, memang nasi telah jadi bubur dan iapun sudah mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri, bukan? Jadi, resiko macam begini pasti akan dialaminya. Seperti biasa, ia pasti akan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya jika sudah berada dalam titik lelah batin.

Gilbert juga mulai bosan, sesekali ia menguap lebar karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Pada akhirnya ia sudah melayang ke alam mimpi.

"_Bruder!_ Ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai" Ludwig mengguncangkan badan kakaknya

"Iya, iya aku bangun" Gilbert mengucek matanya, tak lupa menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga rambut keperakannya bergerak dan merapikannya menggunakan tangan

Baru saja kedua bersaudara itu melangkah, angin dingin khas Negara Nordik sudah menyapa meraka. Gilbert langsung saja memaki keadaan Negara tersebut memakai bahasa Jerman. Adiknya swetdrop, ia juga lupa, seharusnya membawa jaket tebal kalau datang ke Negara ini. Tapi, untungnya ada orang dari kantor cabang di Finlandia yang membawakan mereka _trench coat._

"Bagaimana keadaan diasana?" Ludwig sedang mengancingkan _trench coat_-nya

"Yah, parah tuan. Untungnya korban terparah hanya luka-luka dan sekarang sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit, Beilchmidt-san" Disampingnya seorang wanita yang berambut hitam lebih pendek darinya menjawab pertanyaan Ludwig

"san? Sepertinya kamu dari Asia ya? Bukannya rasis, tapi hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Memang, aku baru dipindah ke kantor Finlandia dua bulan yang lalu. Namaku Sakura Honda"

"Hmm… baiklah, berapa kerugiannya?"

"Aku belum mengkonfirmasi tentang hal itu, Beilschmidt-san. Tapi yang pasti, ditaksir kerugian mencapai sekitar satu juta Euro"

"Ach, _I see_…"

"Go…gomenasai, ah… ano… maksudku maafkan aku"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, _Frau _Honda, semuanya kecelakaan"

"U..umh!" Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu membungkuk, ia kemudian mundur ke belakang Ludwig

Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Ada-ada saja…_"

Mereka langsung saja masuk ke mobil yang menjemput. Sama seperti tadi, Gilbert masih diam tak mau bicara. Ternyata _mood_-nya masih jelek juga. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini.

"_Bruder, _aku tahu kita melewatkan valentine… tapi memangnya ada orang yang special sampai ingin ditunggu seperti ini?" Kejanggalan kakaknya membuat keingintahuan Ludwig mencapai batasnya

"_Ja, ja_… West, lama-lama jadi kepo! Aku memang menunggu seseorang memberikan cokelatnya sih… Walaupun pasti si _prissy aristocrat _yang justru dapat cokelatnya itu, tidak awesome" Gilbert menopang dagunya dengan pandangan bosan ke luar mobil

"Maksudmu, kamu cemburu, _bruder_?"

"A…apaan sih? ! A…aku tidak cemburu! Cemburu itu perasaan tidak awesome, tahu!"

Ludwig justru tersenyum geli dan pertama kalinya sang kakak melihat hal ini

"A…apaan sih? Lud, sekarang kau jadi tidak awesome!"

"Mukamu merah, _bruder_"

Langsung saja muka Gilbert memandang Ludwig masam, sedangkan justru ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa.

"_Ja_ aku mengaku, kau puas, hah? Huh! Tidak awesome"

Mobil itu berhenti di depan tempat kejadian perkara. Benar-benar sudah rata dengan tanah. Bangunan yang semula sangat luas sudah tak bersisa. Hanya meninggalkan tumpukan abu serta arang berwarna hitam. Ludwig sweatdrop, saat ia tak angkat suara, seorang anak kecil yang memakai sweater berwarna merah muda mendatanginya. Ia menangis sekaligus memeluk suatu barang. Ludwig menyadari anak itu dan mendekatinya.

"_Schatz_, mana papa-mu?" Ludwig tahu kalau anak kecil itu sebenarnya anak dari orang kepercayaannya

"D…dia ada *hiks* ada di *hiks* rumah sakit, aku *hiks* disuruh untuk memberikanmu ini" Gadis itu memberikan barang yang ternyata berisi foto

Ludwig melihat satu persatu foto tersebut. Ia awalnya tak mengerti, namun tulisan bahasa Jerman dibalik salah satu foto menjelaskannya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membisikkan sesuatu hal yang menyebabkan mata kakaknya melebar.

"_Was? ! _kau serius, West? Dasar orang tidak awesome yang kurang kerjaan" komentar Gilbert

"Itu artinya kita bisa menghabiskan seminggu disini, untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah" Si adik memasukkan kembali foto-foto tersebut ke amplop cokelat.

"Haaaahhhh" Gilbert mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia misah-misuh tak jelas, mengikuti adiknya menuju hotel terdekat yang tentunya menjadi tempat mereka tinggal sementara di Finlandia yang dingin tiada tara.

**Hetalia Academy, puncak perayaan Valentine**

"Roderich… Roderich, tolong terima cokelatku" Elizaveta, gadis dari Hungaria sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri, berjalan sambil memeluk cokelat buatannya dalam dekapannya

"_Emma malah meninggalkanku lagi! Ukkhh… bagaimana memberikannya ke dia kalau begini trus… ini perasaan aja atau, si Mr. sok awesome itu nggak keliatan batang hidungnya ya? Nah, kenapa malah mikirin si laki-laki menyebalkan nan narsis itu, lagi? Seharusnya yang diutamakan ialah Roderich_" Pikir Eliza risau

Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan koridor yang sepi. Tujuannya ialah memberikan cokelat itu sekarang, tapi dijamin, lapangan pasti penuh oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan yang saling memberikan cokelat. Ia mencari orang Austria itu dan ketemu, sayangnya tumpukan berisi cokelat sudah penuh ditangannya.

"_Ahh… haruskah kuberikan juga? Tapi melihat tangannya… ahh, kucoba saja_" Eliza mendekati laki-laki tersebut

"U…umm, Mr. Edelstein, ma… maukah menerima cokelatku?" Elizaveta menunjukkan cokelatnya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ahh, cokelat ya? Tapi aku sudah penuh, lagian… belum tentu kumakan, paling-paling kuberikan kepada orang lain atau bahkan jika tak ada yang mau, kau tau lah berakhir dimana" Laki-laki itu dengan santainya berlalu meninggalkan Eliza.

Mendengar perkataan menyakitkan dari laki-laki yang disukainya, Eliza diam ditempat. Badannya terguncang, bahkan matanya mulai memanas serta berair. Tanpa memperdulikan orang yang ditabraknya, ia berlari menuju ruangan asramanya. Menutu pintunya bahkan menguncinya. Ia langsung duduk lemas di lantai, bahkan sudah menangis. Mendengar pengumuman pasangan beruntung saat acara valentine, membuatnya bertambah sedih. Ia menutup jendela serta gordyn-nya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tak percaya perkataan menyakitkan yang dilontarkan, bahkan tanpa mengatakan maaf terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, mungkin saja kalau ada Gilbert, cokelat yang sudah susah payah ia buatkan akan diterimanya dengan senyuman, ah bukan, cengiran khasnya itu. Bahkan mungkin saja ia sudah mengatakan 'awesomenya cokelat ini' padanya.

Mungkin, Gilbert tidak akan melakukannya. Apalagi sifatnya yang baik pada wanita. Bagaimana sewaktu dulu pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ah, cinta itu memang buta, terkadang membuat siapapun lupa. Membuat siapapun tak menyadari kalau orang yang menyayangimu serta peduli padamu ada di dekatmu. Membuatmu lupa bahwa tidak selamanya orang yang kau sukai akan menerima kasih sayangmu itu. Atau bahkan lebih parahnya memainkannya layaknya suatu hal yang tak berharga. Ia memeluk lututnya erat, membiarkan cairan asin tersebut membasahi pipinya.

"Gilbert, kenapa kau menghilang, padahal… kau pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan karena ternyata orang yang kusukai malah menolak cokelatku mentah-mentah. Mungkin kau akan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah karma atas apa yang selalu kulakukan padamu, mungkin kau akan tertawa sepuasnya, benarkan, Gilbert?" Ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa rasanya ia sudah menjadi orang tak waras.

"Gilbert… Gilbert… aku… rindu kamu" gumamnya pelan

**Di conference room, Hotel Hilton, Finlandia**

Gilbert, Ludwig serta rombongan dari perusahaannya sedang mengadakan makan malam. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas segala hal, mulai dari anggaran yang dikeluarkan untuk para korban serta rencana kedepan untuk pabrik yang terbakar tersebut. Akankah pabrik itu jika dibangun akan direlokasikan atau tetap pada tempat terbakarnya tersebut. Sebenarnya Gilbert setengah hati berada di tempat ini, ia lebih memilih kabur menuju bar terdekat daripada ikut rapat.

Saat disela-sela makannya, ia mendengar suara berbisik memanggil namanya. Ia melihat ke kanan, kiri bahkan kebawah. Membuat koleganya kebingungan dengan tingkah Gilbert.

"Err… tuan Gilbert, kenapa anda malah melihat-lihat ke berbagai arah?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang dihadapannya

"_kepo!_" Pikir Gilbert

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa, aku… hanya merasa ada seseorang yang melihat ke arahku saja" Gilbert berbohong

"ohh… mungkin wanita yang mengejarmu seperti biasa"

"_Bukan, _dummkopf!"

Ia melanjutkan makannya, tapi bisikan itu muai terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas serta suaranya terdengar sedih.

"_E…Eliza! Itu suara Eliza, aku tak salah lagi! Ada apa? Apa ia terlibat masalah yang parah?_"

"_Bruder?_" Panggil adiknya

Gilbert berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, tentu membuat semua perhatian di meja tersebut tertuju padanya.

"West, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Maaf aku tidak menemanimu untuk rapat kali ini, permisi" Gilbert kemudian meninggalkan meja tersebut.

Keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Gilbert justru langsung berlari. Entah ia akan kemana, yang pasti dalam pikirannya ada satu hal yang ia jadikan prioritas utama.

"_Eliza, ada apa denganmu?Sungguh, aku tak tahan mendengar suaramu yang tidak awesome! Bukannya pada awalnya awesome, tapi justru bertambah tak awesome kalau menangis, tahu!_" saat berlari meninggalkan hotel, ia bahkan ditatap oleh beberapa orang, tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap berlari.

* * *

Author : ahhhh akhirnya selesai dalam waktu dua hari, nggak nyangka saya hiatus lama ya? Maaf saya nggak bales review dulu, maleeesss #digebukreader

Alfred : Lama beudddhhh, Author!

Author : Alfred, kok bisa jadi alay sih?

Alfred : kata Indonesia itu cool, dudette!

Author : itu nggak keren! Makanya jangan percaya sama cewe gaje gitu!

Alfred : umm… Author, kayaknya orangnya dateng tuh!

Author : Hah? *liat belakang* GYAAAA!

Selanjutnya, adegan kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry terjadi

Alfred : yaudah, We want your review guys!


End file.
